


Midnight Hour

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: The midnight hour, when all reason takes flight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene of sorts set during episode 11 of the anime adaption.  
> Now with amazing fanart - http://kuro-kelly.tumblr.com/post/151842565507/im-sure-anythings-possible-if-its-you-for

Rose watches as Sorey and Alisha exchange words before walking off together.  With a soft sigh, she settles back against the uncomfortable wagon seat before letting her eyes drift to the stars.  There is a restless feeling welling up within her, something that is not all that uncommon before a job, but this is no ordinary job.  

Observing the princess has led to some interesting observations over the past few days and while her goals may seem foolish and naïve, she truly believes in them from the bottom of her heart.  Even more surprising is that this princess understands that this will not be an easy task to achieve, but she is still determined to see it through even if ends in her death. It’s hard not to respect that sort of dedication.  And it certainly doesn’t hurt that she’s not afraid to challenge the people who are after her own life to prove her point.  How could she not agree to see how this would all play out?

The sound of muffled footsteps reaches her ears, interrupting her thoughts.  Sitting up, Rose stretches her stiff muscles and glances around the clearing, noticing that Sorey has returned.  She squints into the darkness but does not see any sign of Alisha.

There are only so many things a princess could be doing at this hour but she can feel her curiosity getting the better of her.  Just as she is about to slip out of the wagon, she hears her name.  “Rose.”  

Somehow Eguille always seems to just _know_.  She freezes at the sound of his voice, suddenly feeling as if she’s five years old again and getting caught sneaking off somewhere she isn’t allowed.  Taking a moment to shake off the memories of her young years, Rose glances over her shoulder, waving off his concern.  “It’s fine, Eguille.  Just go back to sleep.”

He pauses, eyes far too sharp in the darkness and Rose has to keep herself from shrinking under his gaze. She’s no longer a child needing approval but it never sits well with her when Eguille does not agree with her decisions. Letting out a sigh, he shakes his head before giving her a fond smile.  “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Of course I do.” Rose slips from the wagon and lands on the ground, shaking out her arms and adjusting her clothing before setting off to search for a certain wayward princess.  

 

* * *

 

It is harder to track down a princess than it seems.  Or perhaps this particular princess just likes to make things difficult.  Not that Rose minds much as it gives her a chance to move around, burning off the worst of the restless feeling that has settled into her bones.

She eventually finds Alisha at the makeshift corral, speaking softly to her horse.  There is a gentle smile on her face that makes Rose pause. The horse’s ears flick in her direction but Alisha does not seem to notice.  Rose blends into the shadows, content to observe for the moment.

The horse whickers softly, muzzle nosing against Alisha’s hands, most likely searching for treats, and making her laugh.  She whispers something too soft for Rose to hear, hands lightly scratching under the horse’s jaw before she places a kiss against its nose.  The horse stands perfectly still, a slight exhalation ruffling Alisha’s bangs and Rose cannot help but smile as she watches the two of them together.

Alisha pulls back with a sigh, fussing over the horse for a few more moments before taking her leave. As she turns, her eyes widen, catching sight of Rose stepping out from the shadows.  

Placing one hand on her hip, Rose offers a teasing smile.  “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

A hand moves to cover her mouth, hiding Alisha’s amusement.  “I could say the same for you.”

“But I do believe someone asked me to bear witness to her actions.  I can’t just ignore a request from someone such as yourself without severe consequences.”

With a roll of her eyes, Alisha closes the distance between them.  “While I am glad to see that my request has been taken so seriously, I certainly hope you are not observing each and every move that I make.”

Rose grins, winding her arm around Alisha’s waist and pulling her close enough to whisper in her ear. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

A light blush begins to color Alisha’s cheeks but she makes no move to push Rose away.  “I do not believe you would tell me even if I were to ask.”

“I guess that might depend on what’s in it for me.”  Rose winks, pleased when she notices the slight smile that appears on Alisha’s face. “Maybe if you tell me something interesting I’ll be more willing to share.”

“I doubt there is anything I could share that you are not already aware of.”  Alisha regards her with a curious look.

“Oh, I’m sure there’s something.”  Rose removes her arm from Alisha’s waist and settles herself at the base of one of the trees.  She leans back, patting the ground next to her.  “Why not have a seat and tell me what it is the princess plans to do once the fighting stops.”

An adorably confused expression appears as Alisha hesitantly moves to sit near Rose.  “Are you certain that is what you wish to hear?”  Alisha reaches out to fiddle with her uniform, fingers unconsciously smoothing out the garment as she waits for Rose’s nod.  She clears her throat, quietly composing herself. “If you insist.”  

Her voice is strong and clear, a sound that Rose could easily lose herself in if she is not careful. As she speaks, Alisha’s smile begins to grow, her eyes lighting up as she shares all of the things that she hopes to accomplish once there is peace.  She has clearly thought this through, even admitting that some of these things may not even be accomplished in her lifetime though she would be more than happy just to be able to set things into motion.

Alisha’s voice trails off as she notices the frown on Rose’s face.  “I do apologize if I am talking too much.  Lady Maltran often reminds me that I have a tendency to speak too much on certain topics.  I do hope that I have not bored you.”  She laces her fingers together, resting them in her lap.

Rose shakes her head. “It’s not that.  I’m just more interested in what you wish to do.” Leaning over, Rose presses one finger against Alisha’s lips to keep her from speaking.  “For yourself, not for others.”

“To be honest, I have never allowed myself to give the idea much thought.”  There is a faraway look in Alisha’s eyes and she shares a sad smile with Rose.  “And I am certain it would not be a possibility with all that needs to be done.”

There are so many things that Rose wishes to say but she takes her time going over the words.  She rests her hand on top of Alisha’s, voice slightly gruff as she speaks.  “I’m sure anything’s possible if it’s you.”


End file.
